


A Hell of a Fight

by April151370



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April151370/pseuds/April151370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's thoughts as she talks to Blake and Weiss and runs to Beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of a Fight

“Yang, are you okay?” Blake’s voice rings out from her scroll.

“I’m fine,” She tells the worried fanus as she runs down a dorm hallway with Zwei at her heels. “Is Ruby with you? She’s not answering her scroll.”

“No she isn’t,” Blake replies. Yang’s heart sinks and she slows to a halt in the hall. “Yang, I’m sure she’s fine. She’s our leader. She can take care of herself, “Blake reassures Yang.

She lets out a breath, forms her hand into a fist and says, “Right.” She goes back to running through the halls. Heading for the exit. 

As she runs she faintly hears Weiss say, “This can’t be happening. Penny.” Yang can’t believe it either. She wasn't sure what had happened or why Pyrrha had done that."Maybe the same reason you did. Maybe she saw something that wasn’t real," A voice answered her thoughts.

She shakes her head to clear it. “I’m heading to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school.”

“The White Fang is here?” Blake replies surprised. Yang scarcely hears her as she runs into a group of beowolves lash out at her. “Yang!”

“Gotta go be careful.” She hangs up the scroll and with her full attention on the Grimm in front of her she dispatches them easily. 

Now, as she heads to the docks, mostly undisturbed by Grimm she thinks back to Ruby. "I hope you’re okay," She mumbles to herself. Yang knows she probably is. Blake is right, Ruby is strong. She can defend herself just as well as any other members of the team. But she’s more than a teammate to her. Ruby is her little sister. The family member she is closest to and one of her best friends. Even if she isn’t being attacked by Grimm, or White Fang, or the woman over the loudspeaker, she must be devastated by Penny’s death. Even though Penny turned out to be an android, she was still one of Ruby’s best friends.

She wonders if any of her other friends will die today in the Battle of Beacon. Over the course of the year she has come to love her teammates, and even the members of their neighbors JNPR, and Sun and Neptune, and… the list is too long. How could she stand it if another one of them died? She thinks about the message Uncle Qrow gave her from her mother. “She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once, but you shouldn’t expect that kindness again.” Did she expect her to need to be saved again? Maybe she knew something like this would happen. "Now isn’t the time to think about this," Yang thinks as she an Ursa dies at her hands. I have to focus on saving Beacon. 

Suddenly the ground trembles beneath her. And again. And again. Speeding up until she hears an explosion. 

Looking to the source she sees a giant Grimm taking flight. It is a Grimm she has only seen on the chalkboard in Professor Port’s classroom. A Dragon. It screeches and flaps it’s giant, monstrous wings. She sees it dropping Grimm all over the city and the school. This is going to be a hell of a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
